powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SmashupMashups/Big Sisters
' Big Sisters' is a fanfiction of [[The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)|the 1998 series of The Powerpuff Girls]]. The story focuses on Blossom and Buttercup competing in overeating after Buttercup ate a bag of chips which had been Blossom's. This fanfiction was first made November 24 to being finished on December 13, 2017. This fanfiction was based off the first panel from this comic art. Transcript (The story opens at the view of Townsville.) Narrator: The City of Townsville. A peaceful day today, and who else is gonna relax than the Powerpuff Girls? (The Girls sit on the living room couch and watch TV. Blossom’s eating a bag a chips and her stomach growls.) Blossom: I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Don’t any of you girls touch my bag of chips. (Both girls nod as Blossom departs to the bathroom. Buttercup takes out a plastic toy shovel and scoops a handful of chips from the bag.) Buttercup: Down the hatch. Bubbles: Buttercup, Blossom said to not touch the bag of chips. Buttercup: I’m not touching the bag. Am I? Besides, she didn’t say anything about not eating the chips from the bag. Bubbles: Oh, that makes sense. (Blossom returns from the bathroom only to find the bag of chips empty. She glares at Buttercup.) Blossom: Buttercup! I can’t believe you ate all my chips. Buttercup: Well, you actually said not to touch the bag. You didn’t say to not eat the chips. Blossom: Just because I said that, doesn’t mean there’s a difference to it. It’s like you don’t leave anybody’s stuff be. Buttercup: I leave Bubbles’ stuff dolls alone! I don’t touch the Professor’s stuff. Blossom: How would you like it if I did the same thing to you, huh? Buttercup: I’d like to see that happen! (Blossom zooms out and comes back with a bag of Cheeze Munchies.) Buttercup: Go ahead, see if I care. (She unblocks her hand to show a caption saying, “Limited Edition Extra Cheddar-y”.) Buttercup: *gasp* You wouldn’t! Blossom: Oh, I’m sorry. If I recall, you said “Go ahead.” (She pours the bag down her mouth and all the Cheese Munchies have entered her stomach.) Buttercup: No! Now that was the last one from the store, and I never got a chance to try them! Blossom: Well, they tasted so cheesey! Buttercup: You will pay! Bubbles: Okay, let’s all just drop it and continue… Both: Stay out of this, Bubbles! Bubbles: Sorry. (Both Blossom and Buttercup scowl at each other.) (The next day, Buttercup goes into the kitchen and opens the cupboard.) Buttercup: Who ate my Tart-Tarts? Bubbles: Sorry. They were so tasty. Buttercup: Oh, that’s okay, Bubbles. Just wanted to know. Bubbles: Okay? (Buttercup takes a bag of white popcorn and heads to the living room. She sits on the couch and opens the bag.) Buttercup: Oh, I almost forgot. (she zooms back to the kitchen and returns with a soda, having to find the popcorn bag now empty.) Buttercup: Hey! Who ate my…? (She then hears chewing upstairs. She speeds to her room and finds Blossom eating a piece of the white popcorn.) You! Blossom: Me. Buttercup: Is this about that dumb chips thing? Look, I know, they weren’t mine. Blossom: Forgetting something? Buttercup: Uh, nope. Blossom: Is it that hard to get? Just say you’re sorry, and this all goes away! Buttercup: I just gave you admitted that they weren’t my chips! Why can't you forgive me for that? Blossom: That doesn’t cut it! Just apologize! Buttercup: No! Nobody’s apologizing! Blossom: Then you better watch your back, ‘cause I’ll be having your snacks, including your dinner! Buttercup: I plan to! (Both of them stare at each other much longer, then go down the stares, still staring. Now, both girls are sitting on the couch eating different flavored chips while watching TV. They ogle each other and pull their chips away from each other. Later, they have dinner, still staring while eating their dinner.) Professor (to Bubbles): Whatever fight they’ve gotten into this time, tell me what happened. Bubbles: Don’t worry, Professor. I’m sure they’ll forgive each other soon. I give it a week. (In a montage, Blossom and Buttercup fight over food. It first starts with them eyeing a remaining slice of cake. They look at each other and start to fly towards the slice. Blossom takes it and eats half of it, but Buttercup snags the the other half from her hand and eats it whole. She then flies away and Blossom chases her. After their depart from the kitchen, Bubbles goes in for the last slice, only to find it gone.) Bubbles: Aw. (Now, Blossom and Buttercup have an ice cream eating contest. Buttercup’s barely finished and has a brain freeze, but Blossom’s finishes her tub.) Blossom: I win! No brain freeze means you have to give me your tub, loser. Buttercup: Take it, I’m done with ice cream anyway. I need a hot rag. (In the living room, they now have pudgy stomachs. They fight over a pizza slice. Bubbles looks downward up the stairs.) Narrator: Two weeks later… (The hotline rings and Bubbles answers it.) Bubbles: Yes? Morbucks? On our way! (The theme song plays in the background and Bubbles flies to the sky, but stops to find Blossom and Buttercup missing by her side. The music winds to a stop.) Bubbles: Girls? (She finds an overweight Blossom and an overweight Buttercup in the kitchen, fight over a bucket of chicken.) Blossom: Let go, Buttercup! I want the last one! Buttercup: No way, I only had four! You had five! Bubbles: Girls! Let’s go! Morbucks is at the jewelry store! We have to go! Come on! (She flies off.) Buttercup: This’ll have to wait, huh? Blossom: Yes. Come on! (Both of of the sisters join Bubbles. Bubbles is far from the house. She turns to find Blossom and Buttercup are far behind her. She slows down to the Girls.) Bubbles: Let’s speed this up! (She grabs their hands and zooms off with them in her grip.) (At the Bobbin Brothers Jewelry Store, Princess Morbucks jetpacks away from the store, holding a sack of jewelry.) Morbucks: This is what I’m talking about. All my favorite necklaces and bracelets, all mine! (She then finds the Girls turn up.) Blossom: Stop right there and out the bag down, Princess! Morbucks: Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Powerpuff Girl… (She stops to stare at Blossom and Buttercup’s heavyset bodies. She then drops the sack as she laughs.) Blossom: What’s so funny? Morbucks: You, “Blobsom”, and your sister, “Blubbercup”! (Both sisters look down at their overweight bodies.) Buttercup: Hey! Morbucks: What are you gonna do? Sit on me? Flatten me like a pancake? Bubbles: Maybe they will. (Morbucks becomes wide-eyed and gulps. She activates her jetpack and flies away.) Buttercup: Don’t let her get away! Blossom: Bubbles, stay here and bring the jewels back to the store! (Blossom and Buttercup give chase on Morbucks, but are too slow due to their girth. They slow down even more from flying so fast.) Morbucks: So long, Blobsom and Blubbercup! (As she flies away, the girls descend to the ground and lay on their backs, panting. Bubbles arrives.) Bubbles: I brought back all the jewels on my trip to the jewelry store. Did you get her? (Both her sisters shake their heads, still panting. Back at the Utonium household, Blossom and Buttercup eat bags of junk food.) Buttercup: Hey, Blossom, getting full yet? Blossom (with her mouth full): No way, I’m just getting started! (Bubbles and the Professor look on.) Professor: I’m beginning to question you girls’ eating habits. Buttercup: Why we got so big is because I ate Blossom’s bag of chips and she wanted an apology, but I refused. Now, we were watching our backs on who gets who’s food. Bubbles: It’s true. Professor: Oh, girls. When will you ever get along? Buttercup: We will. Right after… Blossom: Done! (Blossom now holds her bag, now empty.) Buttercup: No fair, I was distracted. Two out of three! (They rush to the kitchen, but the Professor blocks the way in time.) Professor: No, you don’t! I want no more of these quarrels from you both! Including this eating obsession of yours. In the lab, now! (Now, in the lab…) Professor: Now, fly up and touch the ceiling. (Bubbles flies up quickly to the top and touches the ceiling. Both her sisters fly slower than her. They then touch the ceiling.) Professor: 1.7 seconds from Bubbles, 5.13 seconds from Blossom and Buttercup. (In the visual training simulator room…) Professor: Now, this is to see how you still have the energy to fight. (The Professor starts the simulator. The simulation shows a giant lizard-like monster and a giant robot.) Professor: Go! (Both Blossom and Buttercup take off. Blossom grabs the monster’s tail and lifts him up in the air with all she had, but then drops it from her heart beating rapidly.) Blossom: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Heart attack! (She punches her heart to open it.) Feels a little better now. How’s Buttercup doing? (Buttercup slams the robot down on the ground until she becomes tired.) Buttercup: Time out, Professor. Old Buttercup needs a break. Blossom: So does Blossom. Bubbles: Okay, girls. Professor: Don’t encourage them, Bubbles. (Now in the kitchen…) Professor: Now, girls, according to your tests, you’ve done terrible. Your eating habits have made you less strong and less energetic than you used to be, so I’ll be putting you both on diets, which means you only get to eat healthy foods. Both: No! Bubbles (mockingly): Yes! Professor: Bubbles. Bubbles: Sorry. Professor: I know it doesn’t sound good for you both, but it’s for your own good. You start first thing tomorrow morning. (Both Blossom and Buttercup share worried looks and look at each other.) Narrator: It looks like “Blobsom” and “Blubbercup”… (He chuckles.) Sorry. Anyway, they’re in a tough “health” problem. (He starts laughing.) Okay, Okay, stick to the script. What will happen next? (Cut to black background with text saying “To Be Continued”.)'' Stay tuned for the next…! What? It’s not a two-part episode? Well, I guess… Ugh, just watch.'' (Cutting back to Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor…) Blossom: Please, Professor, we’ll make it worth your while! Professor: Sorry, girls, but not even bargaining, nor begging, or begging will change my mind. Now… (The hotline upstairs rings. Blossom and Buttercup fly up to their room, but unfortunately slow down from tiredness. Both girls pant and Blossom picks up the phone.) Blossom (panting and weezing): Yes… ah, Mayor? Mayor: Gee, Blossom, you sound like you ran a marathon. Anyway, Princess Morbucks has stolen the priceless diamond from the Museum! (Buttercup takes hold of the receiver.) Buttercup: We’re on it! (They hang up.) Blossom: I guess chasing her down would count as getting some exercise. Buttercup: Let’s hope we catch her this time. Fingers crossed! (Both girls fly off out the same window, only to get stuck.) Blossom: Why’d you have to out this window I’m using? Buttercup: I was following you! Bubbles: Don’t worry, girls. I have just the thing. (She pulls out a stick of butter and rubs it on the sides of her sisters, freeing them from the window.) Blossom: You better stay here, Bubbles. Buttercup: We’re taking this one on our own. (Both of them take off.) Bubbles: Good luck, girls! (On the top of a tower, Princess looks at the stolen diamond.) Morbucks: A perfect new doodad to my collection, and there’s nothing that the two “Powerplump Girls” and their little sister will do about it! Blossom (offscreen): Think again, Princess! (The camera pans to her and Buttercup panting.) Morbucks: Well, the Powerplump Girls have return! Buttercup (panting): Bring that diamond back to the museum. After that, we take you home to your dad and we’ll tell him what happened Morbucks: You’ll have to catch me first! (She activates her jetpack and takes off, but Blossom blasts it with her laser vision, sending Morbucks plummeting to the ground. Buttercup goes down after her. She grabs her left arm and lifts her up back to the top of the tower. Blossom takes the diamond from her hand. Later on, Morbucks is in her room, on her bed holding in her tears.) (The following day, the Professor reads the front page headline showing a picture of Blossom and Buttercup dog piling Princess Morbucks. “Super-Sized Sisters Bring Down Pint-Sized Princess!”) Professor: Well, I hope you’ve learned your lesson, girls. (Cut to Buttercup, only showing a close up of her face.) Buttercup (wavering): Sure have, Professor. (Cut to Blossom, who also has her face closed up.) Blossom (struggling): Never to let your metabolism get in the way of your health. Buttercup: And arguing and competing doesn’t always solve the problem. (Panning back, she’s shown to be on a weight reducing belt machine.) Professor: And? Buttercup: Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, Blossom. Blossom: Apology accepted. (She’s revealed to be trying to lift a weight. As she tries harder, a rip of cloth’s heard. She covers her rear.) (Both Buttercup and Bubbles hold in a laugh. Cut to outro.) Narrator: So once again, the day is “gained”, thanks to… (Showing overweight Blossom and Buttercup.) The Powerplump Girls! Category:Blog posts